


Кошка преткновения

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: Кошка Хакса очень понравилась Верховному лидеру.





	Кошка преткновения

— …найдено три покинутые базы Сопротивления, запуганы две планетные системы в зоне…

— Мррр?

— Милли, брысь! Простите, Верховный лидер! Брысь, кому говорю!

— Что это за существо, генерал?

— Моя кошка, Верховный лидер. Миллисент.

— Ваша?

— Устав позволяет высшим армейским чинам иметь домашнее животное, размером не превышающее один стандартный кубический метр. Милли гораздо меньше, Верховный лидер!

— Мррр. Уррр…

— Она… э-э-э… моется? При нас?

— Милли, нет! Увы, Верховный лидер, это существо не ведает приличий. 

— Зачем же вы завели столь бесстыдное создание?

— Она милая. Ее мех приятно гладить, она издает забавные звуки. А еще мы играем. Конечно, в свободное от моих основных обязанностей время, Верховный лидер.

— Покажите.

— Простите, Верховный лидер? Я не ослышался, вы сказали…

— Покажите, как вы играете со своей кошкой, генерал. 

— У меня как раз случайно оказался ее мячик в кармане… Милли! Смотри, что у меня! Лови!

— Мррр?

— Давай, лови же! Вот так, так!

— Какое ловкое животное. Ах-ха, она вас поцарапала! Ваша реакция не такая быстрая, надо больше времени проводить в тренировочном зале, генерал.

— Вы абсолютно правы, Верховный лидер. Но сейчас я отомщу!

— Мяу!

— Ах-ха-ха-ха! Не ожидала щелчка по животику!

— А еще вот так!

— Мррр… ррр…

— Ах-ха, да что ж вы творите… Давно я так не смеялся. С тех пор, как убил и съел своего учителя… Спасибо вам, генерал.

— Рассмешить вас — большая честь для меня, Верховный лидер. Мы с Миллисент всегда в вашем распоряжении.

— Думаю, такое необычное создание достойно лучшей доли, чем прозябать в вашей унылой каюте. Привезите ее ко мне.

— Не понял, Верховный лидер. Вы хотите поиграть с ней?

— Я хочу ее себе.

— Но как? Моя Милли?!

— Все, что у вас есть, генерал Хакс, принадлежит Первому Ордену, а значит — мне. Жду вас в течении трех дней. Привезите с собой ее вещи и инструкцию по содержанию. Записывайте координаты: 143.09, 372.42, -192.93

— Я запомню, Верховный лидер.

* * *

— Лейтенант Митака?

— Сэр?

— Настало время проверить Старкиллер в деле. Верховный лидер раскрыл местоположение главной базы Сопротивления.

— Потрясающе, сэр!

— Вводите координаты: 143.09… 372.42… -192.93.

— Простите, сэр… Ваша кошка, вы забыли занести ее в каюту.

— Думаю, ей тоже будет интересно посмотреть.


End file.
